


A Story Book Torn Apart

by samarasharazi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Infidelity, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Post-Break Up, Relationship Change, Unconventional Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samarasharazi/pseuds/samarasharazi
Summary: To Mark, Donghyuck was the centre of his universe. This was the way it had always been. There never been any room for arguments, no disputes. It was a fact set in stone.To Donghyuck, he hadn't even realised he was closing the door onto their apartment more. It seemed neither had Mark.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Story Book Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> another work by me when I have ten others waiting to be updated! this work is brought to you by my sadness being bottled up and wanting to hurt my Kpop idols instead!! how amazing, right?
> 
> On to important notes for this story:
> 
> \- This story will contain switch markhyuck, and while I might not necessarily write explicit sexual scenes, it will be very much implied. This is my forewarning to anyone who doesn't like bottom-mark.
> 
> \- These characters should not and do not reflect the real counterparts that they represent. The things they can be seen as horrible and upsetting but remember this is a fictional work.
> 
> \- You'd have probably seen the big 'cheating' and 'infidelity' tags. I know they mean the same thing but I thought it was good warning. The basis of this story will revolve around the clockwork of a relationship hit with cheating and I think we can also gather by the relationships who's going to be involved. I actually particularly hate the concept of cheating a lot but I think because of that strong hate, I wanted to write what the effects of cheating could look like and how people can cope, why people do it. Remember this only one story amongst a sea of millions.
> 
> \- This story is most likely going to be sad (I mean I hope so, lol) and I truly have no idea why I thought 'yes, let's make my poor babies suffer through their feelings and assholes and everything in-between' 
> 
> \- We will see who ends up with who, as there are three ships set
> 
> I would love and appreciate all the comments and kudos given, because they help me keep motivated and write faster. Also I have:  
> 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/doyounglberry)  
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/samarasharazi)
> 
> if you want to see more from me. stay safe everyone and enjoy this little prologue <33

Holding the hand of another should feel warm, maybe sweaty at most. When you draw yourself forward to wrap your long fingers around the palm of the other person, its a little exciting to feel the thrill of acceptance. Rejection is also thrilling in a way, to pine over the free hand until they give in or push you away. Either way, the problem seems to be solved. 

Donghyuck made all those little things big. They made Mark’s insides explode into a galaxy filled with multitudes of blade-licking stars. The tips of his fingers, the ones that could tune the worst of guitars or play around on the closest piano, they ignited something inside of Mark that he never knew existed until he met Donghyuck. The world was different when Minhyung Lee entered that stingy bar underage the very same day Donghyuck Lee did. 

No one could prepare themselves for the mayhem that entangled into and became who they were. Mark was simply Donghyuck's and Donghyuck, Mark's. This was the law, the unwritten rule between all their friends, even their _family_. The earth could not survive without its sun. 

"Tell me where it went wrong.” 

There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , that could seperate the two. It was glue that kept them together, the passion and heat of a newborn relationship. And even after years, that only grossed into something more mature and exciting. Things that were small became big and it seemed the world was fulfilling their wishes. 

Sometimes, it’s a shame that time has to keep us ageing. 

By the time Mark walked through their apartment door, Donghyuck was already getting ready for his first class. There seemed to be no time for a greeting or a kiss, because he walked right past Mark as if he was a ghost in his own home. In his hands, he had a warm pastry from the cafe downstairs sitting in its white paper bag. 

Mark set it down softly and took off his jacket, humming a tune under his breath as he listened to the curses that left Donghyuck’s mouth the more he moved hysterically around the small apartment. He was late and from what Mark could gather, he couldn’t find his phone. 

“It’s over by the toaster,” Mark said, pointing to where their little kitchen stood. Donghyuck’s eyes followed the line of direction and jumped forward for it. “You probably left it there last night when you were getting a midnight snack.” 

It was amazing how much he knew about Donghyuck. He was like a book Mark had read so many times, to the point where the corners had creased and the spine was broken. He was well loved and while Mark was watching him get ready now, there was no doubt in his mind that this story would stay in his mind like the first time he opened it. 

The progression to ten o’clock was fast coming and a text from Jaemin was a close second to when the handle hit the hour. Donghyuck only had the time to have Mark throw his breakfast his way and hand his coffee with a quick peck to the mouth. 

“Bye, love,” Mark said but Donghyuck was already out the door. 

The text seemed to turn into more than one and when Mark checked to see what Jaemin had wanted, he was greeted with a chain falling down his phone. The bright colours that usually greeted Mark with his photo of Donghyuck at Disneyland, could no longer be seen. 

**bby brother**

morning 

i remembered ur timetable 

and i know ur free 

so 

do you wanna come out with renjun and i 

we’re going out for breakfast 

have u had breakfast yet? 

And in fast reparations to the dulling sting inside Mark’s stomach, he had plans to occupy his mind. His hung jacket had no time to recover from his body heat before it was right back on and Mark was out the closing door. The coffee he’d bought himself was still steaming and full on their empty coffee table. 

\- 

It didn’t start right away, in fact it started _amazingly._ But what can one define as the start, the first second to which it begins? 

“D-Donghyuck,” Mark moaned into the thick air. He couldn’t even breathe, not when Donghyuck was holding him like that. Not when the marks on his hips would stain for the weeks to come. 

He was pinning Mark down into the mattress and his hands were rough, but his mouth, God. Donghyuck’s mouth was as gentle as he could be. “Baby, be good for me,” he whispered, and it took all of the energy within for Mark not to cry out right there. 

A trail of saliva dragged along his neck as Donghyuck kissed all the purpling bruises he created only minutes before, a work he was satisfied with and moved down, down, down. Mark’s breath hitched when Donghyuck’s breath hit the base of his navel, toes reeling in against the sudden power in the grip his hands had on him. 

Not all things start bad. Some things conclude with a happy ending. The part that nobody talks about ever, is the middle. The middle has always been the unknown and one can never know if the pain endured leading to the ending was ever worth the smiles given on the last page. Those last words before the page flips to one blank can never be interpreted correctly. Not unless you were the characters themselves. 

And it started amazing. All of _this,_ Donghyuck’s smiles and hands and lips and stomach and hair and thighs…it was all amazing. Something worth fighting for. Mark learnt a long time ago that this narrative was all worth the pain endured in the middle, the part no one cared about. 

Because here he was, Mark under Donghyuck and Mark in love with Donghyuck the way it’s always been. Lying on his back as he cried from overstimulation and Donghyuck uttering such kind words into his ear like it was the last thing he’d hear. 

Surely this was already the happy ending he was dreaming for. 

It was Donghyuck who’d reminded him a long time ago to never reveal his wishes. Why? Because then they’d never come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/doyounglberry)   
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/samarasharazi)


End file.
